


Beautiful Dawn (It's Hard To Believe You Remember Me)

by opheliasheart



Series: Promise Me Tomorrow Starts With You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: When a battle takes an unplanned turn for the worse, the gang have to quickly work together to figure it out. A villain with a dramatic flare decides to make things personal and although it puts Alex in harms way, things have a way of working out - with a little laughter along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into writing for Supergirl, I hope you enjoy. Inspiration from fanficspromptsandfun on Tumblr.

 

 _"Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._  
_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._  
_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._  
_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me."_

 

*******

 

"Kara? Where are you?"

"I'm just approaching the main entrance," Kara glides down and lands softly on the tarmac, scanning the large derelict building in front of her. "God abandoned warehouses, can they be anymore stereotypical?"

"I know, it gets a little repetitive doesn't it." Winn pipes up, monitoring the situation from his desk at the DEO head quarters. "Feels like we're in a cop show."

"Ooo, or Scooby Doo! Alex, are you still in the mystery machine?"

"No, we're in position and ready to go nerd. Back first floor entrance is covered, team B are ready in the ground floor corner."Alex is in work mode with her back to the wall beside the door. She glances at her team on the fire escape and listens for her cue to enter - normally the sound of destruction or gun fire.

"Right. I'm going in."

"Nice one, definitely got that cop show vibe Ka-"

"Winn. Shut up."

"Yes Ma'am." Alex huffs but doesn't reply. She waits in position, listening carefully to Kara's movement. It takes a minute or so for her to locate the alien that had been causing so much havoc over the last few days. Her sister's calm, soothing voice comes through her ear piece, as always trying to navigate the conversation and maintain a passive scene rather than escalate it. However as usual this doesn't last long.

"Please, you don't have to do this. We can find a way to help you." Kara pleads one final time. The red eyed shape shifter bursts into laughter.

"Oh please, like you wanted this any other way." He begins to shift once more. This time as his figure contorts his hair grows darks, clothes fade to black and a sinister grin appears. "It's funny how strong and undefeatable you seem and yet, you have so many weaknesses. Like me for example." The transformation completes and Kara has to take a steadying breath, grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Change back." She demands.

"Oh, you don't like this?" His voice changes, slightly higher and more feminine. "You see I really though all black outfits were my things."

"You have no right to imitate her," Kara has to take a breath to calm herself.

"Kara what's going on?" Her sister's voice in her ear can't get her attention.

"As your sister, I think I have the right to say what I can and can't do. Although that has always been a source of tension between us right?" Alex swaggers forward a few steps and Kara tenses. "You see I couldn't always do what I wanted or when I wanted because unlike most kids my age I was responsible for not only myself, but my adoptive step sister who was from space and had no clue about anything and just kept fucking everything up."

"Kara don't listen to it."

"No this isn't right."

"And that was my fault." She continued. "I was stuck with you. When I was going out with my friends, you were there. I was trying to do my school work and tutor you through everything you missed."

"That's enough I-"

"You were always there. You were the centre of everything and I was stuck. I had no space, no freedom."

"Fuck this."

A loud crash sounds from the second floor, followed by smashing glass from the corner. Agents swarm the area and close in around them. Alex leads the group then makes her way to the front, gun steadily trained on the enemy.

"Shows over L'tjuine." Alex watches herself as she looks over nonchalantly before raising an eyebrow.

"I think you'll find this is only act one. I've had my first costume change and I'm ready for the next scene." She looks back to Kara and stares at her pointedly. Kara raises her chin slightly, readying herself for the next emotional onslaught. "You are slow Miss Zor-El. You see before, I said you had many weaknesses - plural form meaning more than one. You're weakness tripped you up before you even walked into the building." The sinister smile returns. "Ready boys."

The ground rumbles and the agents shuffle to regain their balance. Alex looks to Kara, face remaining collected but her eyes showing concern. As it rumbles again, a pipe burst behind them spewing liquid everywhere and a sense of dread spreads throughout Kara's body. She looks to Alex who shrugs, glancing at the puddles but unable to tell what it is from smell.

Suddenly there's an explosion from behind them sending agents flying, Kara soars through the air catching the few she can before they land and hurt themselves. From the rubble, more agents climb from the basement. The basement she didn't see.

"Alex watch out! They're not all our agents!"

"Be careful Kara. Everyone fall back!" Alex shouts to them all. Agents were everywhere, confusion and terror fled through the force causing the first shots. "Shit." She looks around the chaos and tries to find a better spot. After rounding the back of a huge vat, another staircase comes into view that leads to balcony overlooking the whole area. Alex dodges the closest battles between agents and takes the steps two at a time emerging above it all. She spies Kara flying around the scene, pulls agents apart and trying to locate L'tjuine.

"Winn give me something, anything that could help."

"Ermm, well." Tapping comes through the ear piece and he lets out an 'oh' of potential excitement. Alex ducks for cover behind a support beam. "Remember the research we did with your wife?"

"She's not my wife Wi-" She interjects but he continues, ignoring her.

"Well I went through some old case files and although L'tjuine spouted on about his number of followers, it doesn't match the number of his race left. It is not enough to replicate the number of agents you have."

"How many are left?"

"Less than half a dozen."

"So how the hell is there 2 sets of my 16 best men down there?"

"He must be transforming others, maybe pushing his power onto others?"

"Using a device to amplify his power, they might not even be aliens. Fuck." Alex grinds her teeth in frustration. "Kara find L'tjuine, he has a device that is amplifying his power and making people transform at his will."

"Got it. Any idea what this thing looks like." Alex turns and peaks over the railing, scanning the mass of agents dressed in black. She sees a figure moving straight, seemingly less focused on the fighting and more on their destination.

"Kara watch your back!" The woman spins in time to block the fist that comes at her but can't stop the knee that hits her in the stomach, forcing her back a few steps. "Look for a some device, maybe a little box or even jewel-"

There's a crash behind Alex and suddenly a swarm of agents surge towards her from a back room. She pulls her gun up but hesitates; they could be her agents.

"Oh for fuck sake." She launches into the fight, aiming to knock her opponents unconscious as quickly as possible. The first few she deals with quickly but there are more than she can cope with. She can't block all the hits and the next jab that hits her face sends her backwards. She lands awkwardly and even hears the crack of her wrist before she feels the pain shoot through her arm, causing her to cry out in the pain.

"Alex!" She registers Kara's shout but a hand grabs her and suddenly she flying through air. She lands heavily; her leg getting caught between the bars of the railing and snapping as she continues to move, head bagging against a second bar. There's a ringing in her ears and everything is blurred. With one final glance to the balconies edge, the colour drains from her vision and slowly fades to black.

 

*******

 

**_*Dial tone*_ **

_"Detective Sawyer."_

_"Hey Maggie it's Kara."_

_"What's up? Why are you calling the office?"_

_"Well I tried your cell but- That doesn't matter. Maggie I need you at the DEO."_

_"Sure potsticker, I could use a break."_

_"It's Alex."_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"She... We were out and about to take L'tjuine_ _in but it didn't go as planned."_

_"Don't say that Kara because you're scaring the shit out of me. Is she ok?"_

_"She should be but she's pretty banged up and needs surgery."_

_"How banged up?"_

_"Broken leg, fractured wrist and some bruised ribs. Her leg is going to take a while to fix but they are going to wake her up and check brain function before taking her in."_

_"Brain function?"_

**_*Motorbike engine roars to life*_ **

_"Maggie maybe your bike-"_

_"I'll be there in 10."_

*******

The intermittent beeping from the monitor catches Alex's attention. To her it's a happy beeping noise.

"Beep. Beep. Beep." She mumbles along to it, gazing at it in fascination.

"She is fine. There was nothing in that situation you could have done Kara." The agent looks to Kara who's stilling frowning.

"How is she doing then?" Kara asks quietly.

"We were able to check her brain activity, responses and the such, and there are no issues. Unfortunately the pain meds that we have to give her will make her feel some side effects, but-"

"What kind of side effects?" Maggie interrupts, glancing to her girlfriend feeling very concerned about the change of character.

"At the moment she is experiencing a high, which is normal for this medication. It is also not strange if she experiences a lack of facial recognition at this time."

"She won't remember me?" Kara fretted.

"She doesn't recognise me but she said that I'm a nice Doctor and must be new because normally Andrew would be there to help her." Andrew says with a chuckle and it causes the women to breathe a sigh of relief. "It really is no reason to worry. Her cognitive ability is there it's just masked by the drugs at the moment. Now I'll leave you to have some time with her and will send the nurse to prep her for surgery." He taps Alex's monitor one final time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"He's a nice doctor." Alex pipes up from the bed, sporting a large egg shaped lump that's starting to bruise.

"That he sure is nerd." Maggie gives her a small smile and approaches her bedside, leaning in to gently run her fingers over her hair. "You scared the crap out of me Danvers."

Alex frowns slightly before a blush creeps onto her cheeks and timid smile forms. She open her mouth to say something when the door opens once more. Lena hurriedly walks in, heels clicking against the floor and she looks to the three women.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. The traffic downtown is awful." She drops her bag to the floor and moves to wrap her arms around Kara, who leans into the woman and takes the comfort she offers. "How are you Alex?"

"I'm peachy with a side of keen." She says with a smile, glancing up at Maggie again. She tilts her head towards the women and Maggie leans down to listen to her. "So... Is that my person?"

"Your person?" The woman frowns and looks to the other two that are now watching them, Lena still with an arm around Kara hugging her into her body.

"Yeah like my significant other." She looks to Kara before looking to Lena. "No. Are you?" Lena's eyes bulge slightly.

"No sweetie." She coughs out, worried slightly about Maggie. However, when she looks to Maggie she sees that she's desperately trying not to laugh. The potential trauma and worry of Alex being seriously hurt has drained her system and is now on the verge of hysterical laughter. Of course laughter is contagious and so she looks to Kara, trying to keep a lid on it for as long as possible.

Alex looks up to Maggie.

"You?" She blushes almost instantly and interrupts the woman before she can reply. "No wait, you're too good for me." Maggie's face falls at the sobering thought - though it doesn't stay that way for long. "You're just so pretty." Alex considers her statement for a second before following with, " Just don't tell you I said that though.." and raises her index finger to her lips.

Maggie's cheeks comically bulge as she tries and fails to contain her laughter. "Thanks." She replies, before turning slightly to hide her laughter from the women. Kara is hiding her giggles by burying her face in Lena's shoulder, whilst the other woman rests her cheek on her crown facing away. Alex pokes Maggie with her good hand, being careful about her IV. Once the woman is looking at her and seemingly giving her undivided attention, she raises her eyebrow whilst give her a flirtatious and playful grin.

"Just saying though; if you asked me out, I might just say yes." She ended the statement with a wink, or the best she could create in her drugged state. Maggie sighed and gave her a giggle before perching on the edge of her bed. She cups Alex's face with her left hand and careful takes her good hand into her right and runs her thumbs soothingly over the soft skin.

"Alex. Sweetheart, we've been dating for 3 years."

The agents face dropped in shock, causing the women to fall about laughing once more.

 

*******

 

"Hey Alex, we have the perfect idea for what song you two should use for your first dance."

"What do you mean first dance?" Alex looks to Lena, frowning at her from Kara's couch with her pinned leg resting on the coffee table. Maggie rolls her eyes as she walks over and hands her a glass of water. The couple look at each other before letting them in on their joke.

"Have you guys heard of the song 'High' by James Blunt?"

Alex blushes and covers her face with her hand as Maggie practically falls to the couch beside her, cackling with laughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, send them my way.  
> ophelias-heart on Tumblr.


End file.
